fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spa Date After A Day of Raiding
Tranquility shattered. But curiosity peaked. That's where Vas found herself as she heard the calls of madness in the distance. A growing grin found its way to her face as she quickened her pace. Having initially made her way into the country of Bosco a few days earlier, she had taken to the unnatural quiet hovering over the landscape. As if the nation was holding its breath for something important. Only to breath once more in noisy, persistent fashion. Nevertheless, the sounds of anarchy proved too great a pull. She was a nomad after all. Lack of order was something that Lissa proved strongly attracted to. The metal to such a magnet. Quickening her pace, she happened upon the scene of all out battle. Or rather a several individuals trying to deal with one man, commencing what appeared to be a routine raid. She prepared to leap into the fray, excited for the opportunity to prove her mettle. Only for it to come to her, the lady's conspicuous approach recognized by some of the would be targets. The first one to arrive met the end of her hand. The blade easily piercing such soft flesh before being pulled out. She adopted the general Muay Thai stance before utilizing the eight limbs sequence. Targeting vitals and other weak points with a trained eye. Taming and focusing her brutal strength to obliterate such small fry. It would soon become apparent that it was in their best interest to return to battling the initial raider; perhaps fleeing instead. Nevertheless, they would find that such an act was in vain; the woman possessed reasonable speed. "Where do you think you're going? Little shits like you attempting to take me on? Only to run away with your tail between your legs. Bitches and cowards are what you are. Then again crap like you wouldn't stand a chance anyways." Vas taunted, her potty mouth on full display as she came to a stop in the clearing where the battle was winding down. Her grin audible as one brave soul charged at her. Before meeting the end of her fist as it connected with the person's stomach. Blowing them away as the initiated contact generated a massive shockwave. That they didn't explode upon the first strike mildly impressed Vasilisa. Particularly as they plowed through the world in that direction. "Why'd you have to be an asshat and charge at me like that? You're such a clitface." she continued before turning around. It appeared that the guy was finishing up with his raid and the contingent party sent to stop him. Her sky gaze narrowed as she studied him. Bodies flew in every direction, this was the new norm after forging his new life. Without a care in the world, Kaname grabbed and broke a thug's leg before throwing him into a group of people charging toward him. He charged into the group breaking their arms and legs, throwing them aside like trash. "You know, if you didn't stand in my way then this wouldn't have happened...maybe, I do dislike people like you". He jumped up, landing on another thug before racing down a street "I was expecting this to be a bit of a challenge, I figured the Iron Gang would put a better fight for a group of treasure hunters." Continuing down the street he saw his target, breaking through the ones guarding it, he cracked open its casing revealing a pair of black and silver gauntlets. Placing his hand over it, his guild mark began to glow and the gauntlets disappeared "I guess I will see if I find anything else interesting". Continuing to tear though the mods of nameless thugs looking for things that caught his eye. Not even moments after dealing with a thug he caught a glimpse of a blonde haired woman taking out a few members that attack her. Watching her effortlessly take out the members he smiled before breaking the back of the last thug that attack him. It appeared the act had drawn to a close. Bodies were strewn about, saturating the streets with their blood. Marking a fallen territory. That the Iron Gang had managed to hold this land proved either its worthlessness or the pathetic nature of the people living her. "Cunts." Vas commented, tossing the last body away from her, a victim of her sword hand maneuver. She noted that hand was covered in blood. Her fighting style could be messy after all. The lady wasn't a glamour type anyways. "Well, that was disappointing. And here I thought I would have something exciting to add to my adventures." Lissa pondered aloud as she walked across the street to the white haired male. Nodding in appreciation as he snapped the last assailant like a twig. "Impressive," she added, "Though I can tell you're just as put out when it came to the level of these little shits. How they held this measly scrap of a domain is beyond me. But small fry are small fry. Crap like them had to be scraped off the sidewalk." The woman shrugged before gazing at him once more. Her teamster attitude front and center. It was only with some time that she remembered her manners. "I should introduce myself shouldn't I..the name's Vasilisa D. Draco," she said, extending her hand. Being a story archiver, Lissa held a strong curiosity pertaining to the man's origins and his reasoning for the affair that just occurred. The scent of blood filled the air, the territory of the once feared gang was no more along with them. He knew another would rise to take their place, which he cared little about as long as they didn't become targets of him or the guild. He shrugged before turning and looking at the blonde haired woman as she dealt with her last attack with ease, he was impressed by her fighting admiring her as she walked up to him. "I heard that they would be a challenge that is why I took this bounty, oh well. I guess to normal villagers they look intimidating, but I guess all they have are their looks. Well I should say, they had their looks" he said smiling. Laughing at her relaxed attitude, "Vasilisa D. Draco, it is nice to meet you. I am known as Kaname Soga" reaching out an shacking her hand. Not even moments after reaching out to shake her hand his stomach glowed loudly "I guess I worked up and appetite" he said laughing. "Nice to meet you too Kaname." she responded. Lissa snickered at his stomach protesting the lack of food. "It appears you skipped a meal." Vasilisa smirked after shaking his hand. Only to her own appetite voice its displeasure. "Guess that makes two of us." she grinned. "I doubt going into an establishment like this would be a good idea though." the lady noted, gesturing at their messy appearance. She rolled her shoulders, working away any stiffness. The last time she fought prior to this day felt like ages ago. Vas then remembered the spa that she had passed prior. That it included a pool to wash and bathe in sounded wonderful. Maybe she was a little higher on the glamour life then she originally thought. "I don't know about you, but I intend to wash off all of this bloody mess. It would be terrible if someone wet themselves upon seeing my terrific look." Lissa said before nodding sagely. She tucked her blonde locks behind her ear, unintentionally leaving a streak of red in its midst. The woman then awaited Kaname's response, wondering what his next destination would be after eating. Part of her was dying to ask about his life story, but she temporarily restrained herself. "It has been a while since I've eaten anything. I could go for a rather large meal" he stated with a slight smile. Looking at Vasilisa after she mentioned her less the formal appearance, he looked at his own. While not usually a concern to him as he would simply teleport back to his guild. He chose to forgo this as he was more interested in the woman standing in front of him. "I say it's not a bad look, but it would be good to get all nice and clean", Kaname responded after looking down at his own attire once again. Not being a native to this land, he rubbed his head trying to think of a place they could wash up and relax. "Well I'm not from around here, would you happen to know of a place where we could wash up?" She nodded. "There's a spa/bathhouse located down the road actually. Let's head there." Vas responded. Making sure that Kaname was following, she led them through through the streets until they arrived at the destination. The building was clearly marked with a bathhouse and spa sign, the overall design rather spartan in appearance. It definitely emanated a homely vibe. Entering the place, she noted that the woman in charge gave them the one over, perhaps taking in their somewhat bedraggled attire. "The changing room is on the right and bathhouse is on the left. Note of warning, the bathhouse is co-ed," she said finally before snickering at the end, noting the two would make a cute couple. With a harrumph at the woman's cheekiness, Vasilisa made her way to the woman's changing room, dumping her clothes into a pile before entering the bathhouse, slightly flustered at the idea of seeing Kaname naked. Nevertheless, she was immediately put at ease thanks to the general ambiance. The place itself was rather large, able to accommodate at least a few dozen people. Though the combination of off peak hours plus the commotion outside resulted in a rather quiet space. Descending, she toed the water before sliding in with a sigh. It remained above room temperature, soothing sore muscles and loosening the kinks in her shoulders. A restful experience after what happened earlier. "Lead the way", he stated as Vasilisa mentioned that she passed a bathhouse not to long before reaching her current destination. He looked at the sights around him as they traveled to their destination, though nothing caught his eye more then the woman that walked in front him. He continued to admire the various attractions, all the while keeping his gaze on the most interesting thing. Upon reaching the building he remarked on its appearance before the two entered into it, looking around it he could feel the good vibes coming off the place or was it from the woman beside him. "Co-ed you say" he smiled as he watched Vas walk into the changing room, with him walking into the other room slightly after. While removing his jacket he couldn't help but remember the journey here and the sights he saw, thinking that he could get used to something like this. Finishing undressing he walked out into the bath, he could feel the pleasant atmosphere of it. He looked around noticing the place was rather empty except of the one individual he was looking for, walking over to her. "To think I was amazed before, this is a much better sight" Kaname stated as he stepped into the bath near Vas. She turned upon hearing Kaname's voice. Her gaze wandered over his appearance, particular his green eyes and well-muscled physique. The woman liked what she saw, causing her to smile faintly. Submerging herself deeper, Lissa sighed once more. "It really is." she responded, her meaning purposefully ambiguous. "So, what brought you around to these parts? Besides taking out the trash and gaining some goods in tandem." she asked. The woman's attention traveled to the ceiling as only her head remained visible, deciding to float on the surface temporarily. At some she should begin washing herself; alas she found the setting for too comfortable for such an arduous process. Though Lissa chided herself for becoming rusty in her fighting skills. That she was sore meant that she wasn't keeping up with the regiment she had created. Her mind drifted to what she had in store for the rest of her time in this place. After all, Li was a nomad at heart, the beaten path claiming her once more. Her trajectory brought her next to Kaname, causing the woman to assume a sitting position once more. The woman's silken gold hair framing her face while contrasting with her turquoise gaze as she looked at Kaname once more, awaiting his answer. Smiling as he looked around the bath, thinking one like that would make the guild more lively, but this was aforethought and quickly left his mind as he peered over Vas once again. He silently admired the woman sitting next to him. While gaze was obstructed by the water he still could see enough, he liked he saw and couldn't help but want to see more. "If only this place offered massages" he splashed water on his face, wetting his hair in the process. Feeling slightly refreshed he moved the hair from his face and leaned back letting the water flow down his chest. "Well other then those things, sight seeing for the most past. I've never been in these parts so I figured I would have some fun while I did" he smiled thinking about his mission, which he found rather boring for the most part, though he did find something interesting. Wondering where this journey would take him next he stretched before his gaze returned to Vas "so what bring to these parts" he said as he put his arm around her. Vas shrugged, leaning her head on the man's shoulder after he put his arm around her. "Mostly sightseeing as well. There's a whole wide world out there that I have yet to see. And I plan on viewing as much of it as I possibly can. As weird as it sounds, I also like collecting stories from the local people. It makes the experience more valuable to me as I'm mapping the world in a more unbiased manner. As opposed to the rushed judgment of some person simply passing through." the woman finished, tracing the water with her index finger. His arm and body felt warm to the touch, lulling her to a greater sense of security. Having an up close and personal view only confirmed her suspicions about his physical fitness and that ruggedly handsome face of his, adorned with an enthralling emerald gaze. She swallowed slightly, wondering if she should attempt what her mind was considering. The woman was no veteran after all, a model of chastity her potty mouth notwithstanding. Kaname smiled as Vas leaned her head on his shoulder, it has been a while since he could relax like this. Things have been rather hectic since the creation of the guild a few months ago. Listening to Vas's reasons for traveling, he couldn't help but be interested, the thrill of traveling to various lands and meeting new people was one of the reasons he left his own home. While things wasn't the way it would turn out, he still enjoyed the times he could go and have interesting encounters. "It doesn't sound weird at all, it's freeing if you asked me. There's nothing like traveling the world. Enjoying the wonders of life. Never knowing what interesting things you might find" removing some hair that covered the woman's beautiful face. He peered into her turquoise eyes "or the new people you may meet along the way." Vas smiled, "That's what makes it all worthwhile in my opinion." She reached a hand to caress the man's cheek, peering at his lips as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to laugh softly. Before leaning in and placing an innocent kiss on his cheek. Nothing more nothing less; a simple display of affection if you will. The woman then rested her head on his should once more, surprised at this little act of forwardness on her part. Despite her beauty, Vasilisa was never one for romance or sappy love novels. The lady was too much of a free spirit for that. Giving this small effort greater meaning in her eyes. Her cheeks heated slightly as she felt the water continue to sooth her aching body. Though the ache felt slightly different from the type she was used to. "What's this feeling?" she wondered. Sitting in the water his body continued to feel at ease. He wondered if this was due to the effects of his magic or the current situation. Regardless of which could be the case, Kaname was enjoying himself. A beautiful woman beside him and a relaxing bath, as Vas kissed him on the cheek he couldn’t help but smile a little. He wondered what the rest of the day held of the two of them; whether or not things continue down the current route, or take a new path. Either way he didn’t mind. He retuned the favor kissing her on the cheek as well, giving her smile as he pulled away. Her cheek began to rosen as he reciprocated the gesture, causing the woman to blush faintly. Despite her well-endowed and attractive appearance, she was completely in foreign territory. Having never ventured into this type of a affair before. Her stomach did somersaults as he gave a gentle yet warm smile, causing the blush to deepen even further as she stood abruptly, attempting to hide her face out of embarrassment. Knowing Kaname would find the whole affair quite laughable; a 21 year old completely innocent when it came to love and lust. Just because she was out on the road didn't mean she had to become a heathen after all. "We should probably go, that lady will likely charge us an arm and a leg if we stay any longer. Hell, she's probably assumed some things already." Vas said before hanging her head in shame. Though perhaps for the first time, her growling stomach came to the rescue. She really had to figure out why she ate so much. The lady stretched luxuriously, feeling her blush fade away as she focused on this wonderful commodity known as food. "Surely you're still hungry as well." Vas continued, ignorant to any potential double meanings. While Kaname was content with remaining in their current situation, especially after getting the lovely view he just got; he had to admit it was time to go "It would be a shame if something happened to you legs or arms. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind if she did assume something" he said nonchalantly with a little laugh as he too stood up putting on his robe. The two walked out of the Spa area, he began to whistle a gentle tone as the two walked down the hall to room they were given. Arriving and entering into the room he set down, noticing that it was had the same atmosphere as the Spa. The food arrive moments later, the server looked at the two and smiled as she brought in the food. Eating the food, he was a little surprised as he wonderful it tasted. He began to reminisce of all the times and wonderful things he used to cook, long before things got extremely busy. In his mind he vowed to make time to indulge in his passions. As he finished his health portion of food he looked at Vasilisa and he could tell she enjoyed the food as well. "It was good, but you are right I am still a little hungry. What it think would be good now is some wonderful dessert" he responded leaning over, kissing her on the lips. His nonchalant demeanor proved her point, causing Vasilisa to blush once more. One that faded into a smile as the food was laid out in front of her. This smile deepened into a grin as she delved into the food, polishing it off in record speed. And looking for more. The meal she had consumed the equivalent of a small snack to her. Her gaze caught Kaname in a reminiscing state, one that piqued her curiosity. "Remind of you home?" she asked, before noting that he was still hungry as well. The woman prepared to order a second round of food only to be stopped by a gentle pressure against her lips. Surprised, the woman reacted in a manner that only caused the kiss to deepen. The desire of her stomach replaced by a new hunger that she had never experienced before. Lissa rose to meet him halfway as the intensity increased a little more. It dawned on her what he meant by dessert. A double edged statement that she found herself agreeing with. This need, felt both familiar and foreign; a desire to be hold and behold the muscular frame that was this opposite sex. In an intimate manner; the want needed satiation. Surely he felt the same about the matter. Her mind was jumbled from the rush of emotions and the craving for physical intimacy. So new and yet so old. Returning the kiss with an equal amount of feeling. He could feel the desire emanating from Vasilisa as well as from himself. The wanting feeling of intimacy growing between the two with the pass of each moment. He continued to kiss her as if they had known one another for a lifetime. The passion of the two quickly encompassed the room, and could easily sweep in anyone or anything that dared to enter the room. Kaname pulled Vasilisa ever closer toward him, passionately embracing her. Her slender frame pressed up against his body; firm yet soft to the touch. The feeling completing the luscious sight he had gotten earlier in the bath, a sight he could not help but what to see again. He wanted this moment, this feeling to continue even further. Thinking and knowing that Vasilisa felt the desire same as he did. It appeared they were in the same boat. What started as light pecks became a more engrossing french kiss. Snatched from her seat by the man, Lissa found herself pressed against him. Admiring the strong yet gentle frame the man possessed. Hard in all of the right places as she felt him awaken. Pulling her deeper into the each reunion of their lips. She draped her arms around his upper back, her legs locking around his waist as she desperately wanted to see the enthralling sight that she had witnessed during the bath. Such a chiseled form had captured her imagination after so much others had failed to warrant a passing glance. She angled herself in a way that suggested and confirmed consent; the bed wasn't too far away after all. And she wanted no needed more than this. Twenty-one years of chastity caused the woman to overflow with a need to express her sexuality. It only felt appropriate that she would do so with a kindred spirit. The actions of Vasilisa only cemented the desires that the flowed between Kaname and herself. He stood up moving over to the bed, not breaking the passionate embrace she had on him. He gently laid her back onto the bed; her robe seemed to open on its own as if it was aware of the unfolding situation. The light hit and glowed off her as if it was presenting her magnificent form to him. The sight of her body was something to behold. An image that one would admire as an exquisite painting, enticing him in even further. Every fiber of his body was calling out for more. Only a single though was in his mind and the look on the woman’s face solidified the yearning feeling. Removing his own robe, his hand began tracing her form with pleasuring detail. From the peaks of her voluptuous breasts onto her gorgeous thighs and lovely hips; to rubbing her luscious legs, he left no part of her unfelt. Intimately embracing, the heat of their bodies melding together. A gift meant to be unwrapped and enjoyed in slow, overt fashion. That's what Vas felt like as the robe slipped off her frame, revealing a stupendous hour-glass form. She gave Kaname a wicked grin that was full of untamed desire. "Like you what you see?" Lissa asked, only to be interrupted by the lightest of moans as he mapped her body with his fingers. She would realize later that such a sound was elicited from her own mouth. When had she become so sensitive the woman didn't know, but she felt her back arch ever so slightly as the man continued to caress her voluptuous frame. Her gaze began to spark as need the grew further, her body infuriated by his playing games with her. Reaching up, she pulled him down into a tender yet passionate kiss before saying, "Stop teasing me. You know what I want." The woman's voice turned sensuous at the end, calling for the warmth of sturdy and firm frame against her lithe and slender one. There was business to be attended to as she sought to keep him all to herself. Lissa's new favorite meal was now pressed against her body; the woman wanted to savor and enjoy every inch of what he had to offer. “Like what I see you question?” he said with lustful grin “I am loving what I’m seeing and the things I’m feeling” and feeling he did as he continued to trace his hand back up her body. Her light moans, her untamed desire caused his lust to rage even further. He kissed her on the neck while playing with her ample breast. While not one for teasing a woman, he couldn’t help but want to tease her body. He wanted to know each and every inch of her supple form, every taste as he moved from caressing her breast to kissing them. His body became sensitive to hers with every passing moment. From the subtle movements of her body from his actions that made it clear to what it was feeling. To Vasilisa‘s passionate kiss and the declaration of what she wanted. The sensual tone of her voice was music to his ears. These moments making the night even more wonderful. “While we have all the time in world. I know how you feel.” It was time to move onto the true event, what the two of them wanted the most. Moving his hand down her stomach to the waist. He could feel the warmth emanating from her lovely hips, it was inviting. With a gentle and stimulating caress, this heat quickly enveloped his hand, the moisture just as warm. Moving his hand he licked his finger and with a gentle yet forceful push, the pleasure was intense. "Is that so?" she smiled back before gasping as he entered her. The pain-filled euphoria drowned out her mind as her legs locked around him once more. Ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere for the time being. Her grin darkened as she nibbled at his neck playfully, while feeling every inch of his length burrow further. Reaching places she thought unimaginable. A very unladylike growl emerged from her lips as she went to ravage his neck and face, lust having completely overtaken her as she slowly ground herself against him. Turning gentle once more, she caressed his throat with her lips, displaying a territorial demeanor that went hand in hand with her independent mindset. "We'll see who can last longer." she whispered in his ear, her tone as sultry as her grin. A friendly challenge that could become heated at the right moment. Another entrance caused her legs to tremble; despite their strength, they were unused to such forceful haymaking. Never mind that this was their first time encountering such adversity. Her moan rose as the tempo picked up, feeling herself begin to break on the inside. A fragile glass vase set to shatter under the force of a hammer. The tightening of her heavenly legs around him only served to increase the intensity of his actions. To speeding up and slowing down transitioning between gentle and forceful impacts. Each action without waste, serving only to increase the pleasure the two felt. The sounds of melding flesh echoed throughout the room. Her moans and playful actions further igniting the fire in him. Her playfulness was met with his own, as he started nibbling on her ear. Moving down to her appetizing breast, something he couldn't seem to get enough of. Teasing her nipples with his tongue, in a motion akin to an elegant dance. Her erotic tone, the tremble of her legs pushing him to ravage her further. Kaname was not one that turns down a fun challenge, especially one from such a beautiful partner. He would meet her words head on with bravado to match. He lifted her up grabbing and massaging her well-endowed rear, moving her to match his own pace. The warmth of her exquisite insides, the heat ever increasing as he slide in and out of her. Being pulled back in as he did by her as if her body did want to lose even an inch of him. He would make sure she remembered this moment, that her body remembered his touch. She couldn't control what was happening. Already warm to the touch, Vasilisa could feel her restraint slipping. It was quite a bit much too soon. Simply put, her ravaged insides were not ready for the all-out war that had commenced. Nevertheless, they retained a vice grip on his armament, refusing to let it go while seeking to force a reaction out of him. As he massage her rear, the woman's back arched further, only greater encapsulated with his unabashed teasing. Plucked from the bed once more, she soon found herself moved along by his actions. Not one to succumb easily however, Lissa ground against him with greater vigor, intent on eliciting the result that could complete the entire affair. With each motion however, she found her own control faltering, another growl ripping from her throat as she took him in. A high pitched moan following as he permeated a level unseen to her inner body. The woman chomped on his shoulder as pain exploded from within, though oddly such a sensation felt magnificent. Nevertheless, Vas could feel herself slipping, sliding down a slope that appeared to have no end. With one more motion blanking her mind completely, her frame creating a spectacular arch as the woman's release found her. Lissa licking her lips as electricity sparked through her system, her tongue lolling ever so slightly as she couldn't hold on any longer, her body shuddering. The woman draped her arms over his shoulder to prevent herself from falling. "Looks like you win." she grinned as she pulled him into a deep french kiss. The grip of her legs slackening as her visage submitted to him ever so slightly. Firm and lovely, every inch of him kissed her innermost areas, not letting any part of them untouched. Kissing her and playing with every part of the woman’s body as she pressed and rubbed against him, the feeling embedded itself within his mind a thing he would never forget. Kaname could feel her tightening around him, attempting to draw out the reaction that she wanted from him. He would give what she wanted but not yet, not until the time was right. He continued to massage her alluring body while he maintained the flow of their elegant dance. The warmth of his ordnance increased with every insertion, each action served to raise the pressure that built up inside of him. Ready to burst at a moments notice, he could feel himself succumbing to her. Even he had to admit that he miscalculated the intensity of her tight grip. He sped up his piston like movements as she bite down on his shoulder. The animalistic growl followed by the moan released by Vasilisa; he knew the end of this part of the bout was drawing ever closer. With a powerful thrust the arch of her back gave it all away. The woman’s release was marked by pleasure and warmth over Kaname’s body. Pushing him let go not even seconds after her, this was done with a great force and push. The pleasure of the release flowed though his body fast yet lingering. “Moments likes these have no winners or losers” Kaname as said as her body laid against him. “You know, the night is still young and there is more fun to be had” he continued as he gently kissed her leaning her back onto the bed. The moon set and the sun begin to rise, the two spent the night never breaking the embrace of one another. "So greedy. You're never satisfied are you?" she teased as the sheets beheld her once more. "Indeed they don't. I suppose time isn't of the essence." Vas continued before nibbling at his collarbone. Despite being submerged in euphoria, she could feel him still inside of her. Sending a shiver down her spine as another wave of ecstasy overtook her. It was so difficult thinking straight. Trying to decide where to start; now that the formalities had been taken care of, they were free to enjoy each other's company in a more relaxed manner. She trailed kisses from his collarbone to the center of his chest, absentmindedly tracing his abdomen before before bending to kiss it. Such an act required gymnastic skill considering how deeply intertwined the two were. "Should we try something else?" she questioned, curious to see what else he had in mind. Though she could honestly get used to such proximity, finding his body warmth inviting to the touch and feel of her own. The allure of his hardness against her softness drove the woman mad with lust. Causing her to lick her lips in anticipation. The fire her cerulean gaze showed just how interested she was in experimenting. It was only fitting that her first time be a memorable one. Part of her mind contemplated ways of thanking him. Her mother had raised her to be a lady after all; if not on the streets at least in the bed. "How to thank him properly." Lissa pondered to herself as her mind had indeed become quite dirty. Such indecent thoughts would like have earned a stern reprimand from the lady of the house. One she ignored as she disentangled herself from Kaname. "Rest a bit, you'll have plenty of work to do later." the woman soothed before leaning Kaname backwards. His head resting on the pillow, she trailed her attention downwards, methodically making her way to the family jewels. They were that precious after all. “I’m only greedy when there is something I truly desire” he stated softly, gently kissing her on her neck as she nibbled on his. The pleasure of her softness gripped him, every little motion by her actions felt better then the last. He thought on what to do next, but his mind went blank then began to race as Vasilisa bent down kissing his abdomen in a wonderful display of flexibility. A smiled formed on his face as thoughts flowed through his mind after witnessing this sight. “Oh I’m ready for something else, the question is are you?” There was so much fun to be had, and this was something that he rather enjoyed. She was something that he couldn’t get enough of. Peering into her eyes, her gaze only confirmed that she was waiting, no wanting more. Something that he was more the happy to give to a woman such as her. Watching Vasilisa licking her lips Kaname couldn’t help but steal a deep kiss. “I will make sure she never forgets this night” he though to himself as he was getting ready to move on to his next act. He had many plans and ways to ravish her body. Only to be stopped by Vasilisa as she had something in mind, wondering what it was he simply let her do what she wanted. “I will save what I have mind for later” thinking to himself as he rested his head back onto the soft pillow. His rigidness unyielding ready for more; a demon’s stamina is known for being seemly limitless. Once wasn’t enough for him. This was a moment was meant to continue on. He anticipated what was going to happen next. He could feel the heat of her breath as she trailed down his body. The feeling increasing as she drew closer and closer. "Is that so? Then I guess we'll be here a while." Vasilisa responded after their lips parted. Her methodic approach slowed, as she took her time with each kiss and trailing of her tongue. Teasing him as he teased her. After what felt like an eternity, the young woman finally reached her destination, noting he remained impeccably stiff. The magnitude of his armament furthering her own arousal; so she started, unable to restrain herself further. The nibbling was gentle, occasionally pinching the top as she brought him to further attention. Once satisfied with the level of devotion shown, Vas took part of it into her mouth, playing around as she fell into a light-hearted mood. However, his growls brought her back to the present. Apparently he didn't like the shoe being placed on the other foot. Lissa grinned in spite of herself before plunging down, taking every inch into her mouth as she marveled at is massiveness. Truly one being shouldn't have this much; however it was all the more fun for her as she began to rock back and forth, alternating paces as she allowed her tongue to tickle his sensitivity. Remorseless as she began brutalizing the object that ravaged her. Only to turn gentle once more, her mouth caressing its entire masculine form. Each portion of her action was focused on eliciting that final moment of euphoria. Even now its girth was taking hold of her mind, blanking it as she began completely focused on this goal. Her lover's moans spurring her to greater efforts as her hand slid under, gently playing with the lonesome jewels. Assuring that they did not feel left out in this tirade. Her own limit grew closer in the mirror as it reached the very back of her throat, bypassing the gag reflex as she became singularly focused on the moment of truth, feeling it rise within the beast as it heated, hardening further as it was filled with something that desperately wanted release from its prison. Her own patience ebbed as her handling of the entity turned rough again, planning to force his hand. “Oh yes we will be” Kaname smiled at the thought of what is to come later. Many thoughts flowed his mind, these thoughts quickly changed as Vasilisa began her attack. It wasn’t even a moment in, the motions of her tongue as she trailed her way downward; the kisses that she left along the way. Combined with her teasing actions, most likely payback from earlier; had him feeling good. Kaname felt a spark as Vasilisa had arrived and pressed her lips against him. The nibbling action preformed by her served to increased his rigidness. He could tell she was getting ready to do something amazing. Within moment she began her assault. Kaname let out an animalistic sound as she took him into her mouth. The softness of her lips against him, the warmth of her mouth nearly causing him to lose his self in the pleasure. With the furiosity of her actions increasing as she continued, he found himself close to letting lose. He began to let out more animalistic noises, something that he could not control. Vasilisa masterful tactics was something that he did not expect, but it was marvelous. Looking at her, Kaname could tell she was having fun playing with him, he couldn't help but let her continues. For her technique was something truly wonderful. Vasilisa left nothing untouched as she grabbed and started caressing the second half of his prized assets, he could feel the final part of this act was drawing to its end. With her taking all of him in which was not a small feat by any means. Combined with the pleasure he felt from her gentle touch along with her focused attention of her tongue to his main member. He could not contain himself anymore and let loose with a monstrous force and sound. The young woman’s skill was something that could be considered criminal, he thought to himself as he tried to calm himself. His animalistic growls only spurred her to greater efforts as she knew the moment was close. He grew impossibly bigger as she doubled down, intent on drawing out the elixir. With an almighty heave, it finally happened. She could feel it throbbing within her grasp, releasing it's burden after significant persuasion. Lissa was not prepared for torrent that came out however, struggling to keep up as it pumped round after round into her waiting mouth. Nevertheless, she continued swallowing, intent on not allowing a drop to be wasted. After what felt like an eternity, the tides finally ebbed, allowing her to swallow the last offering before disengaging. Gagging as she realized just how far he reached. When the last of it had been released, she sighed happily before licking her lips. Catching an errant drop or two. "Enjoy yourself?" she asked, her smile devilish as she climbed back up, her turquoise eyes gazing into his emerald ones before she planted a kiss on his mouth. One that was gentle yet seeking. Testing just how much he left. Feeling the excitement that struggling to burst through his skin. She turned her attention downward to his neck, rejuvenated from the earlier meal. "Was it too much too soon?" she whispered alluringly in his ear before returning to her task. Feeling a wild energy that craved further interaction override her consciousness. She smiled as her body pressed against his, molding itself to his excited frame. After the ecstasy of earlier, Lissa wanted to take things slower, eager to savor their sweet interactions. Kaname’s breathing increased as he released this seed. The warmth of her mouth spurred an intense release, she continued to keep a soft grip on him has he did. His gaze shifted toward Vasilisa; watching as she took it all keeping up with each burst; not letting a single drop go as if it was a fine wine. “I have to admit, that was wonderful” he responded, seeing her charming devilish grin as she made her was back up, kissing him. “I can truly say that it caught me off guard” as she spoke he could tell Vasilisa was raring for more and more is what he was planning on giving her. Noticing she wanted to take it slower, Kaname smiled as he quickly slide his hand in between the two and began rubbing her, feeling the moisture that dripped from it. Not one to be out done he had something in store for her. Placing his other hand behind her, Kaname stood up; draping both of her legs over his shoulders. Now face to face, as one would say to such a delicious treasure he could feel the intense heat emanating from her; not on to was time he planted a soft kiss on her lower lips. It was for him to work, he would make her drown in ecstasy. He began to let out little breaths against her, seeing her quiver as he did. Seeing her nub reveal itself he began his attack, teasing it with his tongue feeling her squirm as he did. Spending ample time with it, he started to slowly trail down; tracing her exterior before moving to the interior her licking it like an ice cream cone, in long, thick strokes that covered the entire area. Hearing the pleasure of her moans, his licks gradually built up in intensity before plunging his tongue fully into her. This simple action caused to let out a loud pleasurable moan. Changing his pace from kissing her most intimate parts, to alternating those particular kisses to smooches on her thighs. He lightly nibbled and sucked on the entire bits of her skin. Blowing softly across her skin, teasing her with new sensations every moment. She gasped lightly when she felt his hand down there. Gently fingering the moist area, playing with as it were the most engrossing instrument. Soon she found herself standing once more, her legs propped on his shoulders as he began his own task. Feeling his breath tickling her outsides, she shivered, her mind slowly blanking once more as she felt his tongue touch her there. Delicate and prodding, she felt a moan escape her lips as his persistent licking reached places that were normally off limits. "OH." she exclaimed, the duration of each stroke longer and more intense than the last. He was incredibly skilled, deviously so. Her hands gripped his head as her moans deepened, turning into a growl of pleasure as his tongue permeated her depths. As it continued to exhibit its hold, her shaking increased, her body struggling once more on a slippery slope. She felt him kiss her most intimate parts, thanking her for managing something that would break most women. Feeling his lips brush even her outer areas brought a blush to her face, as he mapped her thighs with a trail of kisses. She could feel the moisture increasing under his unrelenting offensive, drenched in sweat and pleasure teetering on the orgasmic. Her body stiffened as felt him alternate tactics, never allowing her to become comfortable. It felt like the tip of the iceberg as he delved further and further, toying with her lower body as if it were a game. He knew exactly where to touch her, how to tease while pushing her closer to the edge. She tried to hold on as much as she could, but it was a task that felt more burdensome with each passing second. Her moan went up an octave as he plunged his tongue back into the depths of her nether lands. Twirling it inside of her as she couldn't think about anything else. Finally, he touched one part too many, and she was unable to withhold her bounty. Her head kicked back as her hands dug into his hair, her back arching as an animalistic roar ripped its way from her throat. The juices exploded from their hiding place, pouring down her legs as her shaking became nigh uncontrollable. She had never experienced this before, this sensitivity. His actions never ceasing as he continued his work, drawing out more of her release as her body begged him for more. Panting as her treasure saturated her lower body. She couldn't control the surge. He was too good at his task; she should press charges. The woman was woefully unprepared for the strength of what she was feeling.